The Proximate Biobehavioral Risk Factors for Poor Pregnancy Outcomes study is an effectiveness trial to decrease risky behaviors and enhance acceptance of HIV testing by pregnant women at increased risk of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). The intervention has two components (1) an educational intervention for obstetricians-gynecologists and (2) skills training for pregnant women. This project is being developed as a PRB contract.